grinns_talefandomcom-20200214-history
Grinnfinite Dungeon
Give your heroes a challenge and fight your way through the endless Grinnfinite Dungeon. If you're good and lucky, you may find some awesome equipment sets that are not available anywhere else! But you'll really have to dig deep into the dungeon to find these. How far, you ask? No one really knows... maybe to GRINNFINITY AND BEYOND!!! The Grinnfinite Dungeon is one of the dungeons of the game. You can find it at the center of the map, at the bottom right of The Tower, after clearing Floor 13. It consists of many randomly-generated floors which may include chests, monsters, bosses or a mix of both monsters and bosses. Although the first few rooms may seem easy, as you progress further, the monsters become more and more challenging. You can only exit the Grinnfinite Dungeon after clearing a floor, whether it be a battle or opening a chest. As you defeat monsters, the items they drop are stored in a loot bag and will go into your inventory when you return to town. If your party is wiped out, you will lose all of your loot. Room and Monster Difficulty Grinns tale - infinite dungeon 004.png Grinns tale - infinite dungeon 005.png Grinns tale - infinite dungeon 006.png Grinns tale - infinite dungeon 007.png Grinns tale - infinite dungeon 008.png Grinns tale - infinite dungeon 009.png Grinns tale - infinite dungeon 010.png Grinns tale - infinite dungeon 011.png As you go deeper in Dungeon, number and strength of monsters increase. Monsters have a Difficulty Rating associated. They are selected for a room so that the cumulative difficulty of all the monsters on that room must get to at least 90% of the room difficulty. Difficulty of dungeon rooms is equal to n^2/2 , where n is the room number. Room difficulty is at least 1. Note: The formula works until around room 30. Above that point the difficulty becomes more constant around the same value, with random slight increases and decreases. This is even more noticeable above room 40. For example: room 4 of the dungeon has a dificulty of 8. The only monsters with a Difficulty Rating less that 8 are: (1), (2), (2), and (4). So on room 4 you might find: 2 Pokey Sweepers, or 4 Bowbats, or 4 Shockers, or 1 Pokey Sweeper and 1 Bowbat and 1 Shocker, or 1 Pokey Sweeper and 4 Sweepers. The following table contains Difficulty Ratings of all enemies encountered in the Grinnfinite Dungeon so far. "1st Room" is the number of the earliest room you can encounter the monster. Enemies not found yet in Grinnfinite Dungeon: * , , * , , , , , , , * , * , and Treasure Chests The deeper you go in the Dungeon, the better loot you can get from the chest rooms. But no matter how far you go, you still might end up with a Crude Wing or a Old Broom, instead of what you wanted. The following table lists the items that can be found in the chests, relative rarity, and the room number before the chest they've been found on, up to room 27. *Crafting Items: Old Broom, Crude Wing, Swamp Buffalo Antlers, Wyvern Skull, Fur Pelt, String, Rat, Smashed Goggles, Sack of Something *Tier 2 items: Tuck Robe, Dragoon Armour, Barbearian Loincloth, Barbearian Fur, Hunter Cloak, Explorer Scarf *Tier 3 items: Marksman Shirt, Sneak Cape *Tier 4 items: Snake Oil Salesman Outfit, Prospector Shirt, Dandy Cape Tips Category:Dungeon